


Completing These Stories (SilverStreaksofStardust)

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: SilverStreaksofStardust, adayofsilence, iknowyouloveme, randomness of one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Some continuations of my stories that I shouldn't really add to them, but I wrote anyway.





	1. A Day of Silence, Part iii

_"How can you stand this?"_

"What?"

_"Letting people push you around."_

"I'm used to it."

_"You shouldn't be."_

"The reason why I let people bully me is because  
I feel sorry for them... Wasting their time on some  
person they don't know that well."

_"But it's not fair."_

"I guess it isn't."

. . .

_"Hey. Who has no friends and is a total loser?"_

"... Who?"

_"Me."_

"Liar. What about me?"

_"What about you?"_

"I'm your friend."

_"Really. Well... I'm not the nicest person."_

"And I'm bad at telling jokes. We're a perfect match."

_"Those don't relate."_

"Our flaws make us humans. And, well, give individuality.  
If you weren't this sarcastic person I never would have  
noticed you before."

_"Thanks? But seriously. Don't go all philosophical on me."_

"Did I also mention that I strive for World Peace?"

* * *

**iii.**

Nico considered staying outside, but knew it would attract unwanted attention. He checked on Will, who was breathing fine but had as many scrapes and bruises as Nico. They both parted ways with a lame 'see you tomorrow', as if friends just hanging out. Of course, not before Will instructed to wash the cuts with alcohol swabs.

Nico didn't question it, mainly because Will's father was a doctor. The blond was following in his father's footsteps.

Once Nico entered his house, Bianca was waiting at the door.

" _Nico_!" she said, the relief evident in her tone. "What were you doing? What were you _THINKING!_ Papà and I were wondering where -"

"I'm really tired," the brunet said, before the interrogating could continue further on.

Bianca _tsked_ , gingerly touching Nico's face. "What happened?"

"Nothing. _Niente._ "

"Nico? Who did this?"

"I don't want to talk about it. _Per favore_ , just leave it for now." Nico saw hurt flash across his sister's features.

"Okay... but please be careful, _fratello_."

"I will."

"Bianca? Nico? It's time for bed." Their father appeared from upstairs, looking weary. His two children wore guilty looks. Their father was often busy, and the last thing they wanted was to cause any more stress.

"Papà, Piccolo is hurt." Bianca ignored the glare given to her. "I don't think the school's safe."

"No. The school is good. It was only a student. _Un bullo_." Nico winced, recollecting the memory of being hit. He'd rather face that again than see the disapproving look on his father.

Bianca shook her head anxiously. " _Un bullo_. It was Octavian, sì?"

Nico hesitated. "It's okay now. He won't be brothering me anymore." The lie was just to reassure his family, but they could tell something was wrong.

"Octavian Augustus?" Mr. di Angelo guessed. "Their family is quite... eccentric."

Nico gave a dry laugh, beginning to walk upstairs. "Tired. I'll be going to bed. _Buona notte_."

"We're speaking about this tomorrow," Mr. di Angelo called.

Nico was half relieved. His father would forget the next day - busy with work. However, Bianca was a different matter.

Maybe he could play a sick day. That way, he won't have to face Octavian.

. . .

Unfortunately, things didn't go to plan.

* * *

niente - nothing  
per favore - please  
fratello - brother  
Piccolo - little one (used as a nickname)  
un bullo - a bully  
buona notte - good night

_Please note that I used Google Translate, and did a bit of research for only some words. If some are wrong, my apologies._


	2. I Know You Love Me, Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene for 'I Know You Love Me'. Valdangelo ;) This was written, like, in 2016. So far back I don't even remember (maybe sometime in March?...) I kept it on my USB and was unsure if I should publish it. Oh well.

When Leo came back from the washroom, Nico didn't bother to lift his head up. In fact, the son of Hades moved on to picking up a book and reading.

The moment they had previously shared was already like a distant memory.

"Tell me a joke," Leo requested. He walked over to Nico, standing closely by, and the Italian's face turned slightly red, remembering the distance from earlier before.

"Um, okay. Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

Nico racked his brain to think of something funny, but nothing came. He sighed. "This is hopeless. I'm not good at telling jokes."

"'This is hopeless. I'm not good at telling jokes' who?"

"That is NOT funny. Now leave me alone."

"Let me say that you'll have a better time reading your book if it's not upside down," the Latino pointed out.

Nico closed his book in irritation. "I wasn't reading it upside-down. I just set it down to tell you a stupid joke!"

Leo snorted, shaking his head. "You know, I almost thought we had something. I mean, I open up and try to befriend you, but you just push me away. I get that you don't like talking, but you don' have to be so rude about it."

" _I'm_ the one who's rude? Who's the one acting like a three-year old and jumping around like an idiot?"

"Well, at least I'm not the brat that has a hopeless crush on PERCY JACKSON!"

Nico froze, his eyes darkening. "Who told you?"

"Um, uh..." that was when Leo felt a tiny bit of fear strike inside of him.

When Nico was angry, he had that whole if-looks-could-kill face, and he probably could do so, being the son of Hades and all.

"Who told you?" Nico repeated. His voice didn't raise; it was low and cold.

"N-Nobody. I could tell." Leo stumbled back as Nico advanced towards him.

"If you tell ANYBODY -" he threatened.

"I'm going to be killed; I can kind of tell that by the way you're looking at me."

Instead of going all raising-the-dead mode, Nico frowned slightly, studying Leo. "Are you afraid of me?"

Truthfully, Leo was about to say 'Yes, I fear you and all - please don't kill me!', but he looked deeper into the question. Honestly? Nico was just... Just Nico. He could be anything - scared, angry, confused, but mostly hurt. If you could find that hidden emotion in a person - most commonly hurt - it's like they were revealing a huge part of them that brings down their guard and let you in.

Leo looked straight into Nico's eyes. "No, I'm not afraid of you. Sometimes you can be creepy, especially when you appear out of nowhere, but I know that you're a good guy."

"Oh." For a moment, Nico looked like a little kid - confused and wondering what certain words meant.

"Hey." Leo realised that Nico was naïve to certain things. He was still adjusting to a new century that was still evolving. "You know what? Let me tell you a story about a fabulous singer named Lady Gaga."

"I know who she is -"

"Shh, respect the amazing Valdez. Sit down, younglin'."

Surprisingly, Nico obeyed and sat down on the bed. Although his face looked quite skeptical.

"This story begins with a female named Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta..."


	3. The Art of Asking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo offers love advice to fellow demigods: Nico, Jason, Frank, and Percy. And this is a moment where things can go entirely wrong. (canon pairings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was written 183 days ago. 2016-12-10: 11:34 PM, according to my notes. I really wanted to make this into a story, but I already have other stuff going on so we'll see.
> 
> There are three stories set up, by the way. And once again, ToA does not exist.

1: Advice

**Solangelo**

... ::: ...

"Okay, first off, di Angelo, you should bat your eyelashes and twirl your hair," Leo instructed.

"Aren't girls supposed to do that?" Nico asked.

"No, get with the twenty-first century! These days, girls ask out guys, and just like iPhones, the world upgrades. It's our job to keep up."

Nico frowned. "What about the 'just be yourself' part?"

"Yes, of course you can be your sullen self. But... just let Solace know you're interested. Eye contact is definitely a good way to show you're attracted. Oh, and occasionally touch on his shoulder lightly."

"Do you do this with Calypso?"

"Of course not. We're comfortable with each other."

"But I feel comfortable with Will."

"Yes, that explains you running and begging me for advice."

The son of Hades scowled. "I was NOT running and begging to you. You're the one who eavesdropped and offered advice."

Leo threw up his hands in exasperation. "Do you want my help or not?"

"That's a really difficult question." Nico stared at the ground. A few minutes passed, until he finally relented. "Fine."

 

**Jasper**

... ::: ...

"I'm not sure about this. I mean, this looks pretty bad. Piper won't even talk to me."

"Trust me, you're in good hands," Leo said, then accidentally dropped the vase. It smashed on the floor, the glass shattering everywhere.

Jason looked horrified. "Uh..."

"Not to worry. I'm not only good at giving advice, but I can clean! But, uh, since this is in the Zeus cabin, I suggest you clean this up later. Cabin inspections are tomorrow." The Latino darted out of the cabin.

**Frazel**

... ::: ...

"Yes, I want your help."

"Excellent!" Leo rubbed his hands. "Mwa ha ha! My final experiment!"

"And now... I suddenly regret it."

"You won't when Hazel runs into your arms."

Frank scratched his head. "Do you think I'm boring?"

"Please don't ask me that. Seriously."

"Because," the Chinese-Canadian continued, ignoring the comment, "Hazel says I'm not that out-going."

"Ooooh! That's a big clue!" Leo tapped his chin. "Obviously Hazel wants you to be adventurous. Suggestions include: go skydiving, jump off a plane, and eat Brussels sprouts. I hear the ladies love it when you eat your vegetables."

"Wait... are Brussels sprouts a vegetable?"

"The point is, do a big gesture."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's just three chapters. The next is called "actions", then the last is some other word that starts with "a". Obviously this chapter is way longer, but I just cut it to show the main ideas.


	4. Alternate Beginning of "See You Again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Grace met Percy Jackson on the subway. Both seem intrigued by each other, but since they may never see each other again, they realize that some moments need to be a memory not forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was on my FanFiction account.

**Foreword**

_Oddly enough, thunder relaxes me. I was five when I first registered the lightning. The rumbles, and flashes of light seen and heard from my bedroom window. A course of adrenaline flies through my bod, energy feelings startling and happy at the same time._

_It was beautiful. The sky's dark and grey, city lights shining through. It was a lullaby that dulled your sense until you could only hear the rumbling. Many people told tales that thunder mean the gods were angry. In my opinion, I thought it meant that it was a warning - that was why the sound made a bit of fear or startle roll down your spine._

_And maybe it was. Because the day I met Percy Jackson, the thunder was out. It was like an omen: that my life was going to change._


	5. It Was Going to be Darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the Gaea War, the nightmares never faded. And then they show something that Nico never wated to be reminded of: his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from my story 'Light and Darkness, Shadows and Sun'. The beginning was going to be way different, though, and way more than 3 chapters. However, I kind of gave up on the idea.
> 
> \- reveals nico's past  
> \- maybe shows emotional abuse
> 
> (events do not go according to nico's true past history; i made some up. most information i try to make fit in the timeline (making its way up to TTC (the titan's curse)

Prologue

Lately, Nico was having bad dreams.

Of course, demigods had nightmares on a daily basis, but his dreams seemed so real and vivid and made him scared as hell. Surely there had to be a good dream or even no dream once in a while?

Every single night, they would tear at Nico, showing his worse fears that made him break down. And, even though he tried, he could not wake up. Escape. Nico could never admit that he was afraid. He should be used to waking up sweaty, crying, and aching for someone to comfort him. To have his body feel numb all over, and air enclosing off from him as if he were back in the jar, so close to the brink of death.

But he never was.

He wondered why he was having these dreams, since they didn't convey a message - only inflicting anxiety and fear. They started two weeks after the Gaea War, and so far it had been ongoing for a few months, watching the same scene on a loop. They already burned his memory, every single detail in place if Nico thought about it.

As he woke up that morning, panic enveloping him, tears rolling down his face, he quietly repeated to himself, _It was just a dream, it's not real._

_Well, he couldn't even convince himself._

* * *

 

Chapter One

The Dining Pavilion was the place that, in a way, comforted Nico. The chatter of conversations and laughter made him not feel lone. It was kind of an ironic statement, seeing that the son of Hades was sitting alone at his table.

He stifled a yawn, firmly disagreeing the he should take a nap. What if he woke up sobbing in front of the other campers? Gods, that would be so embarrassing.

"Hey, Death Boy. How are you doing?"

"Fine." Nico didn't comment on the nickname. No matter how much nicknames were given, Will stuck to "Death Boy". And, honestly, Nico didn't mind. It was way better than "The Walking Dead", referring to Nico walking around wearily, or "Mr. Voodoo", which Jason found amusing.

"Why do you have to lie to me?" Will looked slightly hurt. He sat down across from Nico, running a hand absentmindedly through his blond hair. "No offence,  but you look like you're in sorry shape. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened. I just had... a nightmare. The usual."

The Healer nodded. "Yeah, you seem to be getting them frequently. I could get you something to ease your nerves."

"Yeah, maybe." Nico didn't mention that he tried everything to sleep soundlessly. Asking the Hypnos cabin all the way to counting sheep (as if the last helped, anyway). The nightmares poured through relentlessly, bringing the familiar feeling of dread. He wasn't sure that there was an off-switch to it. He changed the subject, which was one of his best skills - bringing up to a friendly conversation. Plus, it was comfortable talking to the son of Apollo. "Aren't you supposed to work at the infirmary?"

"Nah, my siblings have it covered. I just wanted to spend time with my favourite patient."

"I see. I thought we were more than that. I thought we were friends!" Nico teased. He immediately blanched at the hinting tone, almost sounding... forward and flirty. _But I'm just teasing_ , he told himself.

Fortunately, instead of looking weirded out, Will grinned. "No, you misunderstood. You're everything to me, Nico di Angelo."

It was moments like these that made Nico wonder if the blond was joking or not. Ignoring the warmth that spread across his face, Nico finished his breakfast.

"Maybe you could help me out in the infirmary," Will offered. "An extra set of hand will be useful."

"Yeah, sure," Nico agreed. He hesitated for a moment. "Do you think that I could stay at the infirmary for a while?"

"Are you okay?" There was concern in Will's tone.

"Yeah, but I figure I should dedicate myself to spend a week at the infirmary. You know, like old times."

"If only you did stay one week a month ago. Instead, it was for three days. Hardly fair, di Angelo.."

"It was the best three days of my life," Nico reassured.

"Well, of course you can stay. You established a place already - your very own room. Mind you, it was the one where the severely injured demigods went. If anyone grows suspicious, say you have food poisoning."

"From what? Eating cereal?"

"I don't know. But I can't lie, so make something up. I doubt we'll get in trouble." Will added thoughtfully, "Nobody is in more a worse shape than when Jake broke most of his bones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is complete so far. I mean... I haven't been writing any more stories for this fandom. But who knows?


End file.
